Nina's Sister
by NekoGirl02
Summary: What if Nina had a sister? How would it affect the series? These questions gave me the idea to create this story. Nina isn't kept alive though. Sorry in advance! Ps: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. The Beginning

**Nina's Sister: A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic**

 _Edward's POV_

Al and I walked into Tucker's mansion. "Nina!" Al yelled, "Mr. Tucker!" We opened the lab door and saw him. "I did it boys, I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech. Here, let me show you. Listen to me, that person over there, that's Edward," he said to it. "That person, Edward," it said. "Yes, that's very good. Well done!" Tucker said proudly. "That's amazing! It can actually talk!" I said. "Hehehe," he laughed, "Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification!" "That person Edward," I smiled. "That person Edward. That person Edward. Big Brother Ed!" it said with what it tried to make a smile.

I stared in horror and my eyes went wide. That's Nina. Tucker used his own daughter. The one two years ago, was it his wife? "Mr. Tucker?" I asked, "When did you first get your state certification?" "Let's see, it was two years ago." "And when did your wife leave you?" "That was two years ago, too." "I just have one more question for you. Nina and Alexander, where are they?" Al gasped. "Damn brat figuring it out so quickly." Tucker said. I lunged, pinning him by his neck to the wall. "Brother!" Al yelled. "Oh yeah I figured it out. You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife! This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera!" I yelled. I was pissed and even the sound of his ragged, choked breathing couldn't satisfy my thirst for vengeance. "You can only do so much with animals after all. It's much easier when you start with a human. Isn't that right?!" I screamed. "I don't see what you're so upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist should understand," he said. "Shut up! Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someone's life like that. Your own daughter!" "Someone's life you say? Haha! You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" he sneered. "Look at you Fullmetal Alchemist. Look at your leg, your arm, your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with somebody's life! Aren't they?!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as my fist collided with his face. He grunted with pain and his glasses fell to the floor and cracked. "Hahaha! We are the same! We're the same! You're just like me!" he said maniacally. "We're not!" I said furious that he would even suggest something like that. "Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it! We had to even though we knew it was against the rules!" Tucker said even more insanely. "No!" I took another swing at his face. "Not me!" Another punch. He was bleeding now. "Gah!" he cried out in pain. "Alchemists don't..." I hit him again. "Do that! I'm not! I'M NOT!" I screamed, preparing to deal the final blow. "Brother!" Al said, grabbing my wrist. I struggled against his iron grip. "If you keep this up, he'll die!" I looked at his bruised and bloodied face, my fist hovering a mere inch away. I could hear his groans. I gritted my teeth. Then, I suddenly remembered Nina. My eyes widened in shock. I looked beside me and there she was. "Edward, no!" she said. My grip loosened and I put him down. "Daddy! Do you hurt Daddy?" Nina asked.

It started to rain. Al walked over and started petting her. "I'm sorry," he said, "Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "Can we play now? Can we play now?" she asked. "I made it just in time. I get to remain a State Alchemist! I passed!" Tucker said. I looked at him confused. That's what he did this for! I scowled. I walked over and kicked the watch out of his hands. He crawled after it. "Like hell you're staying a State Alchemist. Like hell," I said. I looked at Al and Nina. "Can we play now?" she was still asking. I was trying not to cry so I screamed.

 _Emma's POV_

I stood behind the door, telling myself not to cry. I let it happen again. First it was my mom, now my little sister. I should've stopped him, or at least have taken Nina with me when I ran away. Thinking about it made me let out a quiet sob. "What was that?" said the boy who screamed. What was his name again? Edward maybe? I heard footsteps heading towards the door. I could already see gold hair. I froze in fear. Was he going to hurt me? My mind kept telling my feet to move, but they didn't. He saw me. Oh no, I'm a goner! Finally my feet obeyed and I started walking backward slowly. "Stay back!" I said, my voice shaking. I sounded scared and pathetic even to my own ears. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you," he told me as he approached. I didn't believe it. I walked backwards even more. "I said stay back!" I screamed. "Damn it! I'm not trying to hurt you!" he yelled. I didn't trust him. Apparently my face said that because then he said, "Just trust me." "Like hell! The last time I trusted someone do you know what happened? He transformed my mom into a talking chimera!" I screamed. "You mean Shou Tucker," he said quietly. I sank to the ground and started sobbing.

 _Ed's POV_

 _'He transformed my mom into a talking chimera!'_ The words kept echoing around my head. She did mention the last person she trusted was Shou Tucker. As far as I know, he only made one talking chimera before Nina and that was his own wife. Could this girl be related to Nina? "Al! Nina!" I called. When I said Nina, she looked like she wanted to run and hide or cry more. "Brother, what is it?" Al asked, Nina by his side as they walked over. I pointed at the girl on the floor trying to hide her face. "Brother, what did you do?!" Al yelled. "I didn't DO anything!" I yelled back. Al sighed and walked up to the girl. "Hi, my name is Al. What's yours?" She said something, but even my sensitive ears couldn't catch what it was. "Say that again, please," Al said gently. I caught the words _Emma_ and _Leave me alone_. "Alright Emma, can you tell us what you were doing outside Tucker's lab?" Al said calmly "I was seeing what happened to Nina," she said softly. "And how do you know Nina?" I demanded. If suits of armor could glare, Al was giving me the stink-eye. "Brother, be nice!" "No, it's fine," Emma said, though clearly she looked like she didn't believe it herself. "Nina is my little sister," she said. "Big Sister Emma?" Nina asked. "That's right, Nina," Emma said.

"How old are you?" Al asked. I was curious too, because she looked like ten year-old. But of all people, I should know not to guess a person's age by their looks. "Aah!" I yelled. "I just called myself a tiny little pipsqueak!" Emma looked shocked from my outburst. "I'm fi-fi-fifteen. Are we almost done?" she said, glancing from side to side. This girl is the same age as me? "This is the last question. Why were you crying earlier?" I asked, since I was the only one that saw her cry. She looked ready to burst into tears again. Here comes the glare. I sighed. "I was crying out of guilt," Emma said. "Say what now?" I asked, confused. "It's my fault Nina's like this," she said, voice trembling. "I should've taken her with me when I ran away. I shouldn't have let him do this to her or our mom. I was too weak to fight back!" she said and then started crying again. What should I do? I barely know her so it would be weird if I hugged her. And what would Winry do if she found out I hugged some random girl? I walked over to Al and whispered, "What should I do?" He whispered back, "Hug her!" "What if Winry finds out?" "And who's gonna tell her?" Al whispered. I sighed. I knew I lost this fight. I walked over to Emma and kneeled down. She was still crying. I looked to Al with an expression that probably said, "Do I have to?" He nodded. I awkwardly hugged her and I felt my face heat up. To my surprise, she hugged me back. About a minute later, I tried to get up but she wouldn't let go. So I gave up on that and sat back down. Awhile later, Emma said, "You can let go now." "Right, sorry," I said as I felt myself blush again.

 _Emma's POV_

There was an awkward silence, but then again, why wouldn't there be? After all, he just hugged me out of nowhere. I blushed, but by this point, we were both bright red. "Sorry," he said again. "Let's just drop it and forget it ever happen. Ok?" I said. "Ok," Edward said. "Al!" he said. "We're gonna have to go back to East City Command and file a report for Colonel Sarcasm." "Ok brother!" Al said. "Hold on! You can't just leave us here!" I said with panic and anger in my voice at the same time. "Relax. We'll be back with East City troops in about ten minutes." Ed said, sounding bored. He started to walk out towards the door. "Come back! Please don't leave us with him! Ed turn around! Edward!" I said desperately. He ignored my pleas. When he was at the door, I screamed, "You BASTARD!" The door slammed, leaving Nina and I alone with our father. For some reason, she still trusted the demonic man, and put us all in the same room. I sat as far from him as possible, my back pressed into a corner. In an attempt to make casual conversation, Tucker said, "So Emma, how've you been?" "Don't talk to me and pretend you did nothing," I growled. "Why can't anyone understand?" he said, half to himself.

I looked at the clock. It had almost been ten minutes. Thank God! Central troops should be arriving soon. I heard cars pulling up on the road. The door was thrown open by a soldier. I pushed past him, but he grabbed my jacket collar. I was yanked backwards. "Whoa there. Where do you think you're going? We have questions for you," he said. I saw the stars on his uniform. He was a colonel. I was herded out the door and into a car, next to an unhappy Ed. "I see you met Colonel Mustang," he said. "Uh-huh," I said. But my thoughts were elsewhere. I was running escape plans through my head. Finally, the colonel climbed into the car. I thought of a plan and put it into action. "Look! It's Fuher Bradley!" I screamed. "Where?" Mustang said, glancing from side to side. I threw open the car door. It wasn't locked, so I guess they weren't expecting me to try to escape. I sprinted out and said, "See ya Suckers!" sticking out my tongue. I do admit that was a dumb thing to do and I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced backwards for a second. The Military was giving chase. Fortunately, I had the advantage in this part of town. I had roamed the streets for two years. I knew what I was doing. I climbed up a pipe and onto the roof. "Freeze!" they shouted, a few pulling out their guns.

I froze, terrified. I had been afraid of guns since I was a child. This was because I saw soldiers shoot a man dead outside my window. I was vaguely aware that someone had grabbed me from behind and slung me over their shoulder. The ground was moving. This person was taking me somewhere. Eventually, the person stopped. I was roughly put onto a seat and was being shaken. "Hey, you ok?" someone said. Was that Ed? I snapped out of my trance-like state. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I didn't believe myself and it didn't look like he believe me either. "What was wrong anyway?" Ed asked. "A few of the soldiers that chasing me pulled out their... guns," I said. I could barely get the last word out. "Okay?" he said, raising an eyebrow in a questioning look. I turned away and looked out the window. I heard Mustang enter the car and start it. The doors were locked this time. "Miss Tucker, I am Colonel Roy Mustang and my team and I will be in charge of your interrogation. Can I ask what your name is?" he said. "Emma. Don't call me Miss Tucker. I don't want any ties to that man." I said. "Your father?" Mustang said. "I will not, under any circumstances, want to be known as his daughter. Understood?" I said. "Sure," they both said.

A few minutes later, we arrived at East City Command. I was pulled out of the car by a tall, sandy blond-haired man smoking a cigarette. "This is who we're interrogating?" he asked. "Yes, Havoc, that's who we're interrogating." said a stern-looking woman with blond hair and dark brownish-red eyes. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, the interrogation room is ready!" said a man with gray-black hair. "Good job, Falman," the woman, Hawkeye, said. "I brought lunch!" a large, redheaded, bearded man said as he approached with a bag, probably filled with baloney sandwiches like the one he was eating. "Lunch is after the interrogation, according to Hawkeye's direct order this morning, Breda, " Falman said. So the red-headed man was called Breda. Then a younger man with black hair came out. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang called. He said he has finished up over there and will be over soon," he said. "Ok Fuery," Hawkeye said. A few minutes later, a car parked nearby and Colonel Mustang walked over. "Havoc, take her to the interrogation room," he said. I gulped as I was dragged backwards.


	2. The InterrogationNina's Death

**Nina's Sister Chapter 2**

 **Author Note: Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter and reviewed. A special shout-out to Transmuted Guest. I did read your reviews and I thought in Fullmetal Alchemist not Brotherhood Shou Tucker said that he had an easier time transmuting a younger person into a chimera. As for why he used Nina instead of Emma, Emma ran away after she found out her mom had been transmuted. And I'm not going to touch the pairings. I fully support EdWin.**

 _Emma's POV_

I was dragged to the interrogation room. Because of this, I'm gonna need a new coat. Mine was stretched out, and the back now hung down like a hood. It was cold in the room, and I started shivering. "I was already questioned," I said quietly. Heads turned my way and I shrunk under their gazes. I was embarrassed, upset, terrified, and confused. "Um-hum" Mustang cleared his throat. "Miss Tucker," he started, before stopping because of my glare. "Emma," he said, "we want some basic information. Just things like your age, where you were, your parents' names, and any special abilities you have." "Easy enough. Right?" said Havoc, giving a thumbs up. "Yeah, okay. My name is Emma. I am 15 years old and my parents are Rosalie and Shou Tucker. I spent the last two years on the street, and on especially cold days I was at the Hughes' house. My special ability is alchemy." I said. Falman scribbled that down in a notebook. "Why were you at Tucker's mansion?" Fuery asked. "I was checking on my little sister, Nina," I said. "Did you know she would be turned into a chimera?" Hawkeye asked. "I was thinking it might happen," I said grimly. "This is last question. Did you take any part in your father's schemes?" Mustang asked. The room went silent. The looks ranged from pity to accusing. "No, I did not take part in any of his inhumane work," I said. "Okay. You are good. Go to the hospital for a physical. I want doctors to make sure there's nothing wrong. Fuery, escort her," Mustang said. "Sir!" Fuery said with a salute. I was guided out of the room I hoped I would never see again.

Fuery escorted me to the hospital and talked to a few people. A nurse was walking over. "Hello, please follow me to your room," she said. I noticed Fuery hung back. Apparently it was time to start the physical. I entered the plain, overly-white room. "We need to get your height and weight. Please take off your shoes," the nurse instructed. I did as I was told and followed her to the scales. The weight one read eighty pounds. The nurse hmmed and scribbled something down on a clipboard. Then my height was taken. It read 4'10. The nurse held out a hospital gown. I have to change? She placed it on the bed, nodded, and left. Despite my efforts to protect myself from any threat, I found myself doing as she said and started changing. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The nurse came in. "I'm just going to check your breathing, heart, eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and pulse," she said. All of those things were taken, but when it came time to check my lungs, I was nervous. I tensed up as she slid the end of the stethoscope along my back. Finally, the seemingly endless physical was over. Fuery was waiting outside. He and the nurse talked. "She's at an overall okay, but she is eleven pounds from the lowest average weight for her height, ninety-one pounds," she said. Fuery took the sheet she scribbled on and walked over to me. "Feel free to roam around any non-restricted area, but be in your dorm room, room two oh seven by nine o'clock," he said. I nodded and walked away.

 _Ed's POV_

I sat on the steps. Why Nina? What did she ever do? She was innocent! "We choose our own paths, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is. Right Fullmetal?" Mustang said. I didn't answer. "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future. And you may even have to get your own hands dirty as well. You gonna shut down like this every time?" said Mustang. "We may be called Dogs of the Military. We may even be cursed as devils. But that doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back," I tightened my grip on my jacket. "We know the truth." I said. Mustang looked back at me. "We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods." My voice was trembling. I stood up. "We're human. WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" I screamed. "We can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl," I said, almost whispering. I was torn between crying for Nina and punching something to take out my wrath of being so insignificant. So, so helpless. "So what good are we then?" I asked in a low voice. Al and I headed back to our dorm and went to bed.

 _I was back at my house as a little kid again. Mom was there and she was picking the tomatoes she planted. I came running towards her. "Hey Mom! Mom!" I said while clutching something to my chest. "What've you got there Ed?" she asked. "It's a present! I transmuted it!" I said happily while showing off my toy. "You did?" she said proudly, "You're your father's son alright!" I giggled as she patted my head. "That's an amazing thing you did! Creating something as neat as this takes talent!" Mom said. Suddenly, we were back in the house. "But..." she said. The tomatoes we collected fell to the floor and splattered. I was confused as I looked back up at her. The thing we transmuted looked back at me. "If you could do that, why couldn't you make Mommy better Ed?" the thing said. I was startled and backed away. Then I heard, "Big Brother!" I turned around and saw Nina and Alexander. The next thing I knew, they were merging and I heard "Let's play!" Then the chimeric Nina hissed and lunged._

I bolted upright. I was sweating a fear-induced cold sweat and gasping. The dream was vivid. So vivid it was scary. Last minute pictures and memories flashed through mind. Mom, the Thing, Nina, Alexander, Chimeric Nina. "Brother," Al said, "are you alright?" My expression of horror softened into one of bewilderment. "You were dreaming," Al said. I dropped my head and exhaled, a sound of a sigh and a breath of relief. Then I put my head on my automail knee and pulled it up to my shoulder. If Al had a body, he would have looked concerned. "Brother, let's go to Central Command to see if we can see Nina," Al suggested. "Okay," I said eagerly, ready to think about something else.

When we got to the command center, we saw Emma sitting on a bench in the hallway. "Hey," I said. "Hi," Al said with a wave. "Oh, hey guys," she said, "What are you doing?" "We're going to see if we can see Nina," Al said. "Can I come with you?" Emma asked. "If you want," I said. She stood up, and the three of us starting walking to find Mustang's team. We found Hawkeye's dorm, and stopped on front of it. I raised my hand to knock, but stopped when I heard the door knob turn. "What's the matter you three, you boys are up awfully early?" she said. "We," I started, and paused. "Need to know. What's gonna happen to Tucker and Nina?" I said, dropping my gaze. Her eyes widened a little and gasped, then appeared somewhat unfazed. "Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped from his certification, and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But, they're both dead," Hawkeye said. Emma gasped and covered her mouth in shock, eyes already tearing up. "Dead?" Al asked, shocked. I stared in shock, with my mouth hanging open, making a sound like suppressed sobs. It hit hard. It was bad enough Nina was transmuted. Now she was killed? "You'll find out anyways, so I might as well tell you. They've been murdered," she said, pulling on her coat. I gasped. "They…How? By who?" I stammered. "We don't know," Hawkeye said. Emma was upset by this, but luckily, she didn't start crying. The three of us followed her down the hall, only half keeping up with her brisk pace. "I was just heading over to the scene now," Riza said. "We're coming with you," Al said. "No," she said sternly. "Why not?" I demanded. Hawkeye stopped and faced me. "You don't need to see this," she said, leaving no room for arguments. "W…will there be a funeral?" Emma asked, finding her voice. "Yes, I believe so," Lt. Hawkeye said. Then she walked off, leaving us all staring off into space.

 **Authors Note: Yes, I know having two A.N.'s in this one, short chapter is kinda odd, but I thought I needed another one. If anything is confusing, or you have suggestions, P.M. me. Also, keep a look out for other stories. My friend karatedanceandsing (Check out her stories) and I are talking about doing a collab crossover. Reviews, follows, and favorites are much appreciated. Bye!**


End file.
